


白露为栓  （四）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 紧赶慢赶终于赶在过年前肝出来惹(:3_ヽ)_小学生文笔慎入（！）最后的甜饼啦，后面就要开始虐啦，不喜欢be的看到这里就可以不用接着看后面的啦！顺便祝大家新的一年身体健康鸭！





	白露为栓  （四）

（四）

木全翔也在走廊里狂奔，头发像一团海草一样在头顶乱舞，表情也变得失控，就差加一个涕泗横流的特效了。  
“操操操操操操操！！！！！”木全翔也只觉得自己已经变成一只喷火龙了，在奔跑中甩着长长的尾巴和短短的双手，口中一边骂娘一边喷火，还不停地摇头试图让自己冷静一些。  
“我的娘啊！！！”木全翔也在脑内咆哮，“为什么是他俩啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
跑进寝室把门关上，木全翔也“咚！”的一声向后磕（靠）在门板上，像一条被扔在盐碱地上暴晒、不停上下蹦跶的鱼一样喘着粗气。  
“我到底都看见了些什么不该看的啊！”木全翔也已经快被自己感动哭了，为了摘一片叶子不小心知道了室友正在和队友恋爱，这是什么神仙剧本才能写出这样的狗血剧情！

“咳！咳咳！”木全翔也咳嗽了几声，又是一朵白色桔梗从口中吐了出来。望着手中的桔梗，木全翔也突然开始思考自己是会先死于花吐症还是死于室友和队友的连环暴打。

接下来该怎么办？  
木全翔也又挠了挠已经被风吹成鸡窝的头，一个猛子扎进被子里决定装睡。木全翔也记得有位大佬的名言是“你永远也叫不醒一个装睡的人，尤其是木全翔也。”但是这位大佬的名字是什么，木全翔也就记不清了，可能是姓周或者姓鲁吧。

白岩瑠姫站在寝室门口，手刚放在把手上，想了想又抬起来，轻轻敲了几下门。  
“syoya？”白岩瑠姫试探地轻声问道，“你回来了吗？”  
等了一会，没有任何动静。白岩瑠姫又敲了敲门，见无人应答，直接开门进去了。  
灯亮着，白岩瑠姫往木全翔也床上看去，果不其然，一个大大的syoya虫虫正在被子里扭动。

木全翔也当然不是一个连怎么正常装死都不会的不合格中二青年。在被子里不停地扭动只是因为，在寻找一个舒服的姿势让自己透透气。  
“人呆在被子里久了，总是要出来透透气的嘛！只不过那时候我不能直接掀开被子，就只好找一找看有没有隐秘的地方能让我开个小口呼吸一下新鲜空气嘛！”半个月后躺在病床上的木全翔也挣扎着辩解到，像小犬一样皱起鼻子“嗷呜嗷呜”地威胁床边笑得前仰后合的白岩瑠姫不准将这件事情说出去。

而此时的白岩瑠姫只是忍着笑，伸出手指戳了戳那条虫虫。虫虫被戳了一下后，停止了扭动。过了一会，从虫虫的一角冒出一颗黑漆漆的脑袋和一双同样黑漆漆的眼睛。眼睛滴溜溜地四处转了一圈，落在忍笑的白岩瑠姫身上，又转了回来，蹭地一下缩回被子里继续装死。  
白岩瑠姫笑着在木全翔也床上坐下。木全翔也感受到床边塌陷了一块，裹着被子往另一边拱了拱，一边拱一边小声说着“我睡着了，我睡着了，我睡着了……”  
“syoya睡着了呀，本来还想告诉你一件事情呢。”白岩瑠姫有些遗憾地说道。  
“不我醒了！！！”木全翔也一听到有事情要说，马上从被子里窜了出来，凑到白岩瑠姫面前，就差冒出一对兔子耳朵在空气里晃来晃去了。  
“啊哈哈……”白岩瑠姫被木全翔也突然的动作吓到了，向后倾了倾身体。木全翔也也意识到自己的动作有些过大了，乖乖地坐好了身子。

“嗳，不要这么拘谨嘛。”白岩瑠姫拍了拍正襟危坐的木全翔也的肩，“也不是什么大事。”  
“和队友谈恋爱也不是大事吗？”木全翔也的表情又地铁老爷爷看手机了，长长的兔子耳朵也弯成了两个问号，“syokunn看起来很喜欢你诶，他知道了不会拿着刀骂着：‘馬鹿野郎!’然后去砍紫萝卜熊吗？？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”白岩瑠姫被木全翔也再次逗笑了，“你的想象力好丰富啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
木全翔也见白岩瑠姫根本没在担心自己说的事情，有些着急了，抓着白岩瑠姫的手臂急切地说到：“我说的是真的啊！你别看syokunn那副肌肉猛男的样子，每天都是ruki长ruki短的！还有syosei，上次都崩了一个衬衣扣子！！k5也不是什么瘦弱少年！还有——”  
“停——!”白岩瑠姫连忙打断木全翔也，“他们都知道的。”  
“啥？？？”木全翔也一直高速运转的大脑突然超音速了，木全翔也甚至能闻到从自己头顶散发出来的CPU过载烧糊的难闻气味。  
白岩瑠姫点点头，认真地看着木全翔也的眼睛说到：“他们都知道的。”  
木全翔也也看着白岩瑠姫的眼睛，从白岩瑠姫清澈的瞳仁中看到自己呆住的脸，难以置信地问：“他们都知道的？”  
“嗯。”白岩瑠姫重重地点了点头。

直到被白岩瑠姫揉乱了头毛重新塞回被子里，木全翔也仍旧没有从白岩瑠姫的话里回过神来。  
“操！！！！！”愣了一会，木全翔也突然从床上坐起来，“我是最后一个知道的？！！！！”  
“syoya终于知道了鸭！”白岩瑠姫含着牙膏沫含含糊糊地从洗漱间探出半个脑袋。  
“那他们是怎么知道的？？？？”木全翔也扒拉着自己两条长长的兔子耳朵，又开始抓狂了。  
白岩瑠姫在洗漱间笑到差点把牙膏沫咽下去。


End file.
